A Lighter Side
by Annie Ember
Summary: "The faint scent of cigarettes. I came face to face with a rather tall man. He looked to be about somewhere in his twenties. He had long, dark and shaggy hair...Could there be a connection?" TykixOC Title may change. Language/violence/sexual content


**A Lighter Side:**

**Prologue 00**

* * *

><p>I tried to keep my balance as I walked across onto the next train cart. The train, having an unstable route made it difficult for me to walk, even to the shortest destination. My focus on keeping balance on the train made it harder to remember why I was even walking on the train.<p>

It was only a few hours ago that Allen, Lavi and I finished our most recent mission to obtain the innocence at, what everyone called, the vampire's mansion. It turns out that the mysterious deaths that had occurred by a _vampire_ was just a man named, Aleistar Crowley the Third, defeating the akuma that stayed in the village. Crowley had a parasitic-type anti-akuma weapon, which came in the form of fangs, gave him the appearance of a vampire...though, having the cape and all didn't help his vampiric appearance.

Anyways! Back to the main point of why I am on the train walking from cart to cart. Having Crowley become a new found exorcist we had to take him back to the Dark Order. We all settled down on the train but Crowley had decided he would explore the train by himself. We all agreed that he could go but he hasn't returned in three hours! How long does it truly take to explore this small damned train? Now we're all looking for Crowley, in case something happened to him. Knowing him, though, something has probably already happened.

As I walked onto the next train cart I felt a bit more unsteady. I carefully stepped on to the next cart without falling but as soon as I walked one step forward the train had hit a bump and I braced for impact. I came in contact with something soft...or someone? I didn't hit the ground and I didn't get a concussion...did I? I could smell the faint scent of cigarettes. I slowly opened one eye and then the other followed. I came face to face with a rather tall man. He looked to be about somewhere in his twenties. He had long, dark and shaggy hair that covered parts of his face. The man wore blue overalls and a long sleeved white shirt underneath along with fingerless gloves. He had these strange looking glasses that looked absolutely ridiculous! They were large and thick square shaped glasses that had swirls in the middle. I snapped back to reality when the man finally spoke.

"Are you going to just sit on top of me forever? Because I don't really mind, since you're very beautiful." The man spoke in a gentlemanly tone.

My face turned completely red but I managed to reply to him. "I-I'm so sorry! I absolutely didn't mean to fall on you...I just lost my balance when the train hit a bump!" I explained while looking completely flushed.

"No, it's alright," He flashed a smile. "Miss...?"

"Lee...Akane Lee." I hesitated

"Oh, what a lovely name. Very befitting of your hair colour. Well, I must be on my way..." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I blurted out before thinking. _Shit. Why did I stop him? Damn it! Think up of a plan! _"I, uh, didn't manage to catch your name."

He chuckled slightly and his smooth voice spoke one word, "Tyki."

Just as quick as our meeting was, he had left in the blink of an eye. I could barely have thought up of a reply to that before he vanished into thin air. Something was definitely very odd about this man, but I just can't put my finger on it. Even though he looked like a complete street rat, he acted like a true gentleman. It was one of the strangest experiences that I've had in a long while; and I've fought akuma. Without any more distractions I was up and on my way to search for my missing friend. A little later Allen and Lavi had found Crowley like a lost puppy not knowing what the world had in store for him but they were able to restore his dignity. All was well and our journey continued towards the Dark Order.

I thought about him...Tyki, that is. Tyki was a mysterious figure and might have very well been an akuma._ No, there was no possible way. I mean Allen would have sensed him right away._ Days, weeks and even months passed and every once in a while thoughts of that man, Tyki, circled my mind. I had some sort of feeling that I will meet him again at one point but I have no idea why. Could he be connected to me in some way? I guess I'll never know now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like this one so I decided to post the prologue. Probably won't go further than that anytime soon though. R&R to make me change my mind.**

**Annie  
><strong>


End file.
